


Drink a Beer

by khazrn43



Category: Glee
Genre: Drama, Friendship, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4343348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khazrn43/pseuds/khazrn43
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He gets the call, grabs some beer and head out to the lake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drink a Beer

**Author's Note:**

> Finchel is Love  
> I do not own Glee or its Characters. They belong to Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and Ian B. I do not own the music use within it belongs to the singers and songwriters. Shout out to Adam Anders for his great arrangement on any Glee cover I use.
> 
> *****As always my Fictions are full of Finchel smut. If you get offended these stories are not for you*****  
> *****Don’t Stop Fincheling*****

* * *

 

 _When I got the news today_  
_I didn't know what to say._  
 _So I just hung up the phone._  
 _I took a walk to clear my head,_  
 _This is where the walking lead_  
 _Can't believe you're really gone_  
 _Don't feel like going home_

He couldn’t believe what he heard coming out of the other end of his cell phone. No! This is not happening. He didn’t even wait for the person on the other end to finish he pressed the red button on his phone.  Hanging up effectively cutting off the person telling him his best friend is dead.

He got into his truck made a stop at the Pick and Save to grab a six pack of their favorite beer when they’d drive out to the lake, Duffs. It tastes like shit but they didn’t care. They were eighteen and had their whole lives ahead of them. They had drums and guitars, they were going to break out of this place.

He finds their place at the edge of the pier just as the sun starts to set pulling the top off the beer he remembers his friend.  All the times in high school, when they were there for each other. College playing at the frat without a care in the world. So he sits, drinks and remembers.

_So I'm gonna sit right here_   
_on the edge of this pier_   
_Watch the sunset disappear_   
_and drink a beer_

How come the good die young? That song from Junior Year Only the Good Die Young has been on repeat in his head since the news sunk in. He was far from perfect but he was the best guy, hell, person he knew. It’s not fair. God had to have a reason right? Was there even a God? He wasn’t sure. All he knew was whatever the plan was he was hard pressed to understand.

_Funny how the good ones go_   
_too soon, but the good lord knows_   
_the reasons why it gets_   
_Sometimes the greater plan is kinda hard to understand_   
_Right now it don't make sense_   
_I can't make it all make sense_

_So I'm gonna sit right here_   
_on the edge of this pier_   
_Watch the sunset disappear_   
_and drink a beer_

He’s on his fourth beer, when he texts her to come pick him up. He’s just drunk enough to not drive. That what got him here at the edge of their pier, remembering when they came here at fourteen with their mom’s to fish the first time.

Remembering celebrating with the Glee Club, even though they lost Regionals in sophomore year.

When they picked up Santana together because she was fighting them like a hell cat and didn’t want to mess up her hair.

“Fuck you guys. I just gots my weave put in and now it’s ruined” she sputtered once she surfaced from the bottom of the lake.

This is where they had it out over baby gate.  They yelled, screamed, pushed and punched, but left with the understanding that one of them loved Quinn and the other never did.

This is where they fought about Rachel and why. This is where promises were made

This is where the first few verses of Pretending were written, the day before they left for Nationals.

“Music and Lyrics by Hudson and Puckerman” He smiled then went to his truck. We were getting our girl back in her city.

 _So long my friend, until we meet again_  
_I'll remember you_  
 _And all the times we used to_  
 _Sit right here on the edge of this pier_  
 _Watch the sunset disappear_  
 _and drink a beer_  
 _Drink a beer, drink a beer._

“Hey baby” she called to him. “Hey babe. Thanks for coming. I got a bit carried away.” He told her.

“It’s okay babe, I understand. It’s tough on you, I know.” She kisses his pouty lips.

“I Love you. I love our little man too” He says patting her belly.

“He would have loved him you know” She told him.

“He sure would have.” He responded.

“Come on Mike dropped me off, everyone is meeting at the auditorium” She stands up holding out her hand.  “The police called his mom, her boyfriend was driving and purposefully ran him off the road because he was jealous after seeing them together. They’ve arrested him.”

“Good, it won’t bring him back though” he mused. “No babe it won’t but he’ll get justice” She told him.

“Hey, Rach”

“Yeah Finn”

“Do you think we can name him Christopher Noah” Finn asks his wife.

“Absolutely. I couldn’t think of a better name” Rachel told him.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Credit where Credit is due!  
> Songwriters  
> BEAVERS, JIM / STAPLETON, CHRIS
> 
> Luke Bryan - Drink A Beer Lyrics | Metro Lyrics  
> Pick and Save is from the Pilot when Finn is talking about his mom in voice over.  
> Duffs Beer belongs to The Simpsons.  
> ”They had drums and guitars, they were going to break out of this place” reference to No Retreat No Surrender by Bruce Springsteen.


End file.
